


Spring Days

by my1alias



Series: Summer Nights [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent, F/M, First Times, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Menage, Multi, Past Lovers, Pregnancy, Shiro and Adam are married, Surrogate, background klance, delivery, double penetration (vaginally), flashbacks to college and senior year of high school, veterinarian!Allura, veterinarian!Shiro, veterinary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias
Summary: Shiro and Adam are ready to start a family and Allura has offered to be their surrogate. Rather than go the clinical route, they're trying the baster method, and it's not working. What other options might they have? Being around her two ex-lovers gets complicated when she realizes her feelings haven't completely gone away.Written for the Polybang 2019. SFW art bytotesunrepentantin Chapters 2 & 5.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give a major shout-out to the artist who worked with me on this fic. Thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you! Follow them on Tumblr here: [totesunrepentant](https://totesunrepentant.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also thank you so much to my husband for the immeasurable support he gave to me while I was writing this. I got stuck so many times and he was always there to help encourage me. And edit. Thank you!
> 
> Many of the pregnancy stories in this fic (minus the getting pregnant part) are based on either my experiences with this current pregnancy (I'm due July 11, 2019) or, in the case of the delivery story, based on my delivery of my daughter (Sept 2016).

**April**

Allura sat anxiously in the middle of the bed, her knees knocking together. She eyed the turkey baster-like apparatus beside her.

A knock on the doorframe startled her out of her reverie. Shiro, a light flush across his cheeks, stood there, a cup in his hand.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked, concerned. He entered, sitting beside her on the bed. He put the cup on the end table.

Allura smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I’m just anxious for this to go well. This will make month seven, you know?”

Shiro ran a reassuring hand through her hair. “As many months as you’re willing to try this, as long as it takes. We’re not disappointed in you, sweetheart.”

“I know, I know.” Allura sighed. “I just didn’t expect it to be this…this difficult, I guess?”

“It takes a lot longer for some people than others, even the penis in vagina way.” Shiro patted her hand. “We’ve had a good start so far. Your cycle is tracking well. You said you ovulated yesterday?”

“According to the little strip I peed on, yes,” Allura said dryly.

Shiro chuckled. “Good enough for me.” He got to his feet. “Good luck.”

The door closed behind him.

Allura sighed again. She shimmied out of her lower clothing and adjusted the towel underneath her. She picked up the cup and baster. “Well, let’s give this another shot.”

~*~ ~*~

**A couple weeks later…**

“Allura seems down,” commented Adam. He frowned. “This whole thing is putting a great deal of stress on her.”

Shiro nodded sadly. “I think we should reconsider IVF.”

Adam shook his head so hard his glasses shifted down his nose. “No, Allura doesn’t want to go through a pregnancy with multiples. And chances of that happening with IVF are too high.”

“What other options do we have?” Shiro sighed, a hand rubbing lethargically through his hair. “I mean, it’s not as if we can do it the old fashioned way.”

Adam squinted at his husband of almost five years. “Well, I mean, we could.”

“Yeah, sure, the plumbing all works. But you know what I mean.” Shiro threw his hands up in the air.

“I’m not sure _you_ know what _I_ mean. We could invite Allura to join us in bed,” Adam said bluntly.

“Huh.”

“Is that a good ‘huh’ or a bad ‘huh’?” Adam chewed his lower lip.

“An ‘I hadn’t thought of that’ huh.” Shiro rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Huh.”

“There you go again.” Adam pulled Shiro down onto the couch beside him. “Talk to me. I can see the smoke from your gears turning.”

“Rude!” Shiro laughed. He pressed a light kiss to Adam’s temple. “You would be okay having sex with Allura? Someone who isn’t me?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t okay with it.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?”

Adam nodded slowly. “Since month three, actually.”

“Huh.”

“Please stop saying that.”

“Sorry.” Shiro dropped his head on the back of the couch. “I’m a little surprised. Mostly that you haven’t mentioned it before now.”

“You’re right.” Adam inclined his head. “I should have. I wanted to be sure in my answer before bringing it up to you.”

“I can see where you’re coming from.” Shiro nodded thoughtfully. “Give me a few days to think about it.”

~*~ ~*~

A few days later, Shiro and Adam had invited Allura over for dinner.

Allura pushed her cleaned plate away from her with a groan. “That was delicious, Adam.” She rubbed her stomach. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to seduce me.”

“Ah heh, heh.” Shiro coughed on his mouthful of wine. “What makes you say that?”

“This was the same meal that you cooked for me before our first time. I remember, you asked your mom to run out to the store because you had forgotten to buy lemons.” She giggled. “Your mom said that garnish was unnecessary, but you insisted that the lemon juice was needed to cut through the heaviness of the sauce. She still refused.”

“That’s because it _does_!” Adam insisted.

Allura smiled. “It does. I can taste the difference now.” She hummed thoughtfully, twisting a long strand of hair around her fingers. “When your parents went out for a movie that night, we fumbled our way through our first time. We were so young.”

“We were seventeen!” protested Adam.

Allura raised her eyebrow. “That was half our lifetime ago.”

“Whoa.” Adam’s eyes were wide.

“Where does the time go?” wondered Shiro. “Yesterday we _were_ babies and now we want to make one.”

Allura looked down at her plate and dragged a finger through some leftover sauce. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Oh, honey, no.” Shiro was at her side in an instant. “Don’t think for an instant that we’re upset with you.”

“Not in the slightest,” Adam assured her.

“Actually, we…Adam thought…well, I agree with him…” Shiro stammered.

“Spit it out, Shiro.” Allura smiled. “We can have a conversation like adults.”

Shiro coughed. “Okay. I’ve done some research and scientists are suggesting that it’s easier to get pregnant if, ummm…” Shiro broke down again, a light flush on his cheeks.

Adam rolled his eyes. “If the recipient of the sperm has an orgasm,” he said bluntly.

“Oh!” Allura flushed. “I guess… I guess I could try that next time.”

“We were thinking that maybe we could help with that.” Shiro clapped a hand over his mouth. “Shit. Too much?” he whispered to Adam.

“How would you two be interested in helping with that?” Allura asked, curious.

“I… we… err…” Shiro rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

Adam opened and closed his mouth.

Allura looked at them both. “Huh.”

“That’s funny.” Adam smiled. “That’s exactly what he said when I brought it up.”

“I am reading this right, right? You two,” Allura indicated them with a finger, “want to try this _together_ together?”

“What happened to talking about this like adults?” Shiro chuckled.

“I think that kinda went down the drain when you couldn’t even get through a full sentence.” Allura laughed before sobering. “It would be strictly for procreation purposes? I let you know when it’s around ovulation time and we schedule some time?”

“Yes, yes, that’s what we were thinking.” Adam was quick to reassure her.

Allura looked at the men thoughtfully. “Every two days, like we’ve been doing?”

They nodded.

“Well, it’s not like we haven’t slept together before. Just not…” She hesitated. “All together.” Allura ran a finger over her lips absentmindedly. “Can I have a couple days to think about it?”

~*~ ~*~

The next few days were stressful for Shiro and Adam. They knew Allura was nearing the ovulation part of her cycle, but more than that, they worried that they had pushed too hard and hurt their friendship. Then one morning, a text came in.

_I’m in. Tonight 7pm._


	2. Chapter 2

**May**

Allura rang the doorbell of Shiro and Adam’s house at precisely seven o’clock that evening. If she had parked down the street and waited fifteen minutes, well, the important people didn’t need to know that, did they?

Adam opened the door. “Hello darling. How are you?” He held out a hand to usher her inside.

“Nervous.” Allura giggled. “Aren’t you?”

“Yeah, a little.” Adam gave a small smile. “It’s been so long, it’ll be like learning your body all over again.”

“Oh,” replied Allura in a small voice. “I wasn’t expecting…”

“Allura! Come on in!” Shiro bounded into the entryway. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“No, thank you.” Allura kicked off her flats. “Can we just…do this?”

Shiro gazed at her thoughtfully. “Of course.”

Once in the bedroom, Adam yanked his shirt off over his head and sat on the edge of the bed. “Everyone still on board with this?” At their nods, he continued, “If at any point during this evening any of us has second thoughts, needs to slow down, or put on the breaks, we say so immediately. The only way this will work is if we communicate.”

“No hard feelings, either,” Shiro added with a nod. “Thinking about this and actually doing it are two totally separate things.”

Allura smiled shakily. “Thanks guys.” She swallowed hard. “Any boundaries not to be crossed?”

Shiro and Adam exchanged glances. “None on our side. You?” asked Adam.

“Can I be really blunt?” Allura asked shyly.

“Yes, of course.” They echoed each other.

“I don’t want to just be a cum dump,” she said bluntly.

Shiro looked shocked. “I would… We would _never_! Allura, honey…” He hugged her tightly. “Is that what you thought would happen? We’d just use you and cast you aside?”

“I know it’s silly…”

Adam got up and hugged her from behind. “Darling, we’d never do that to you. We care about you and your feelings. You’re going to orgasm at least twice–”

“Four times,” interrupted Shiro. “Two each.”

Allura giggled.

“Alright, four times. You will be showered with love and affection. We won’t neglect each other, but you are just as important,” Adam vowed.

“Do you trust us to take care of you?” asked Shiro. At her nod, he nuzzled her jaw and added, “Can I kiss you?”

“Can you take your shirt off first?” Allura asked shyly. “I’d like to admire you without it being awkward.” She flinched at her words. “I just made it awkward, didn’t I?”

Adam chuckled behind her. “His body is worth admiring. Take it off, babe.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and blushed. “It’s nothing special.” He reached behind him and pulled the collar over his head, smoothly revealing his torso. “See?”

“He’s a Dorito.” Allura nudged Adam in the ribs. “Look at that. Oh my god, how do you keep the general population off of him?”

Adam laughed again. “He’s pretty oblivious when it comes to people hitting on him. And yeah, he could be a body double for Captain America.”

“Dorito?” Shiro asked, brow furrowed. “That sounds like a bad thing.”

“No, no. It’s a compliment.” Allura reassured him absentmindedly. She ran her fingers across his shoulders and down to his hips to demonstrate. “The proportions of a Dorito. It was a thing about Chris Evans while he was filming Captain America.”

Shiro shivered under her gentle touches. “Okay.” He gathered her in his arms again. “So now that you’ve ogled, can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Shiro leaned down and pressed gentle lips to hers once, twice, and when she opened to him on the third, he surged in, tongue tangling with hers.

Adam’s hands on her hips kept her grounded as Shiro’s tongue teased hers. He broke away and kissed along her jaw towards Adam, kissing him just as deeply over her shoulder and squeezing her between the two men.

“I had forgotten what a good kisser you are,” Allura whispered when they broke apart.

“Had you found out just how talented his tongue is?” Adam asked her, brushing her hair to the side to expose the long column of her neck. He brushed his nose behind her ear, taking note of the goosebumps erupting over her skin at the gentle touch. “Do you want to, darling?”

“Okay,” she replied softly, her cheeks darkening with a blush.

Shiro led her to the bed. “Can we take off your clothes?” he asked when the back of his legs hit the mattress. At Allura’s quiet “yes”, Shiro busied himself with the fastening of her jeans while Adam lifted the hem of her simple pink t-shirt.

“You’re gorgeous,” breathed Shiro as she was revealed to them. “More so than I remembered.”

“You’ve got beautiful curves that weren’t there in high school,” mused Adam, running his hands over her hips and up to cup her breasts through her pink bra. “Weren’t as developed, I should say. Wow.”

“Lie on the bed?” asked Shiro. He climbed on first, sitting on his heels in the middle of the bed. He patted the space in front of him. “I want to taste you, if that’s alright.”

“Like, eat me out?” Allura bit her lip. “You sure?”

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to,” Shiro reassured her.

Allura hesitantly got on the bed and crawled over to him. She looked back at Adam, who had stripped off his pants. “What will you do?”

“I’ll use my fingers to stretch you.” Adam winked. “And I'll kiss you. And remember what you feel like. Are your breasts still not very sensitive to touch?”

Shrugging one shoulder, Allura said, “You remember well. They’re about as sensitive as my normal skin. Nothing special.”

“You are very special,” Shiro murmured into the skin of her lower belly. He kissed her lightly just above the band of her underwear. “You know I love you, right?”

“And I love you, too,” said Adam, sliding into bed beside her. He dropped his head to kiss her shoulder.

Allura teared up. “I love you guys.” She wiped her cheeks. “Thank you.”

“Can I take these off?” Shiro slid his fingers along the top of the waistband. When she nodded, he curled them under the material and pulled down, baring her to him.

Adam turned her head towards him and gently joined their lips, taking away her anxiety while watching Shiro stare.

Underwear removed, Shiro made room for himself between Allura’s legs.

She bounced her knees restlessly, making Shiro chuckle. He ran his palms up toned thighs to clamp one forearm over her hip bones and separated her folds with his free hand. “Breathe, sweetheart,” he whispered and latched over her clit, tongue flicking.

“Shirohhhhhh!” Allura moaned, arching her back and clutching at Adam’s bicep.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” murmured Adam, kissing up her throat. He trailed one hand down her body to run his fingers through Shiro’s hair. “Make her cum, babe. I want to feel how wet she gets.”

“Need… more…” Allura panted. “ _Adam_ …”

“More what?” Adam sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth. “Do you want to be filled? Do you want us to fuck you so hard and deep, fill you with cum until you grow a baby for us?”

Allura whined.

“First you’ve got to come for Shiro. Come on his tongue. Show him what a good job he’s doing. Come for us.”

Allura’s nails dug into Adam’s arm as she keened, her body arching as much as Shiro let her, legs shaking as she came undone.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, darling,” Adam repeated, whispering in her ear. “Can’t wait to feel you come apart around my fingers.”

Shiro sat up, licking his lips and wiping his chin. He crawled up Allura’s body, kissed Adam deeply, and rolled to her other side, framing her between them.

“Ooooh, aftershocks.” Allura shivered.

~*~ ~*~

##  **Flashback - University**

**September**

Allura walked down the hallway from her new room to the bathroom shared by her floor in residence. She twisted her toothbrush in her fingers – careful not to drop it on the disgusting carpet – and eyed the closed doors of her new floormates. Some of them would be arriving tomorrow, but she knew at least three other early arrivals were out at parties thrown by frosh committees.

She shrugged. With her very first class of University tomorrow morning at eight thirty, she didn’t want to risk being hungover or sleep-deprived. There would be other parties – ones with the new friends that she’d make in her classes, starting with Biology tomorrow.

She pushed open the shared bathroom door with purpose and strode through – right into a very solid, very warm, and very wet body.

“Oh, hello,” she exclaimed, surprised. She blinked at the firm pecs at her eye level and looked up into the face of the most gorgeous man on the entire planet.

“Hello!” she repeated, a little more cheerfully. “I wasn’t expecting to find anyone in here at this hour.”

“Early class tomorrow,” he replied. “My name’s Shiro.”

“Nice to meet you, Shiro. I’m Allura.” She tried very hard to keep her eyes resolutely on his face, ignoring the wide expanse of bare, wet flesh below. “Please tell me you’re naked.” She flushed. “Not naked! I meant not naked!”

Shiro grinned. “Isn’t everyone naked, if you think about it?” He leaned closer to her and dropped his voice to a whisper. “You’re naked under your clothes right now.”

Allura blushed even further, maintaining eye contact with great difficulty. “I meant visibly naked.”

“Why does it matter if you’re not going to peek?” Shiro stated, his grin widening. “I could be naked right now and you’d have no idea.”

“Is it hot in here or is it just me?” Allura closed her eyes and tugged at the oversized collar of her shirt.

Shiro admired the beautiful young woman in front of him. “Can I check your forehead?”

Allura’s eyes snapped open. “Why?” she asked, confused.

“To check if you have a fever. I think you’re the one generating the heat,” he teased.

“Oh my.” Allura hid her face in her hands. “I’m sorry.”

Now it was Shiro’s turn to be confused. “Sorry for what? Being attractive?”

“Oh.” She peeked through her fingers. “I thought you meant my blush was heating the room.”

Shiro laughed. “If anything, the shower I just got out of is the main cause.” He smiled at her. “But you are gorgeous. In case you weren’t aware.”

“Oh, thank you. So are you, you know.” Allura twisted her toothbrush between her fingers again.

“Really? You think so?” Shiro grinned, leaning a hip against a counter next to the door. “Would you like to come over to my room? Have some tea?”

“Guess I should wait to brush my teeth, then.” Allura still kept her eyes glued to his face.

“You _can_ look, you know.” Shiro smirked. He raked his eyes over her body, taking in the super short shorts and cropped oversized t-shirt barely covering her lithe frame. “I don’t mind.”

“I feel like I’ve made such a big deal out of it that now I feel a little silly.” Allura bit her lip. “Nope, I’m just going to go…” she opened the door blindly behind her “…and I’ll see you in your room in a few minutes.” She left, the door closing behind her.

Shiro waited a beat. The door opened again.

“What’s your room number?” said Allura's disembodied voice.

~*~ ~*~

##  **Present day**

“I don’t think I realized just how flustered you were when you met Shiro,” mused Adam, his fingers lightly tracing along Allura’s abdomen. “I remember you telling me about meeting him, but you must have left that part out.”

“Of course I was flustered! He was practically naked and I wasn’t expecting to see anybody, let alone someone built like Captain America, in the bathroom.” Allura wiggled her toes. “On top of that, I had half forgotten that the bathrooms were co-ed. It _was_ my first day in a residence.”

“Mine too,” said Shiro. “And I was lucky enough to have met the most beautiful woman. Who I then ended up having all my classes with.”

“Very true.” Allura nodded.

“Are you ready to continue?” asked Adam. The pads of his fingers trailed down to rub along her hip bone. “It’s my turn to make your toes curl.”

“Oh. Yes,” Allura said, flustered. “Umm... Go ahead?”

Adam smirked, dipping a finger down to slide over her clit. “You don’t sound sure, darling.”

“Yes!” she squeaked, hips jerking. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Relax and let Adam take care of you, honey.” Shiro nuzzled into her neck, brushing her hair out of the way. “Then we’ll have some fun.”

Adam slid one finger, then another, into her, coating them in her juices. “I’ll start off slow and gentle, okay, love? One finger, in and out. How does that feel?”

“More please,” begged Allura.

“More fingers? Faster? Harder?” Adam didn’t change the pace, sliding smoothly along her walls.

“Three fingers. I want to feel full.”

“Three already?” Adam chuckled. “Let’s see how you react to two.” He allowed the middle finger to join the first one.

“More!” she whimpered, her back arching off the bed. “Adam, feels so good. I’m close.” Her arm flailed and Shiro grabbed her hand, holding her tightly.

“Come on, sweetheart. Come for us,” whispered Shiro.

Adam pressed his thumb over her clit and Allura came with a cry.

~*~ ~*~

##  **Flashback - High School**

**April of Senior year**

Allura and Adam were in his parent’s basement, watching a movie on the oversized couch.

Rather, they were _supposedly_ watching a movie. They hadn’t looked at the screen past the opening credits.

The sounds of music, conversation, and background noises covered the moans and sighs of contentment escaping the lip-locked pair on the couch.

“Can I try something?” gasped Allura. She was straddling Adam, her hands in his slightly shaggy hair, tilting his head back for better access to his mouth.

“Yeah,” Adam murmured. His fingers were slightly under the back of her shirt, tracing the soft skin of her lower back.

“Tell me if this is too much.” Allura shifted forwards until their pelvises pressed together snugly.

“Oh god,” groaned Adam, his head falling against the back of the couch.

“Is that a good thing?” Allura sat up straighter, the slight movement providing a grinding movement that made both of their breath catch.

“Fuck, Allura.” Adam gripped her ass in his hands. “Can I?”

“Yes, please.”

They started an arrhythmic pattern of thrusting and pulling, rubbing up against each other.

Allura leaned forwards and gripped at the back of the couch, her hair falling in a curtain around them and creating an aura of privacy.

“Allura,” gasped Adam, his grip on her relaxing. “I think… Fuck, you feel so good.”

“ _Adam_ !” whimpered Allura in response, grinding down harder. “I need… I _need_ you. More!”

Her pleas sent a shockwave through him, a damp patch spreading across his lap.

“Ohhhhh,” Adam moaned, biting his lower lip and melting into the couch.

“Help me, Adam,” Allura practically sobbed into his neck. “I can’t… I need… Adam?”

“Fuck that’s hot.” He swallowed hard. “How can I help? Can I… Can I take off your pants? Can I touch you?”

“Yes! Yes, please touch me.” Allura scrambled to get on her back on the couch beside him. She fumbled with the waistband of her jeans, trembling fingers slipping on the fastenings. “ _Adam_?” she whined.

“Allura, it’s okay. I got you, darling.” Adam shifted to undo the button and zipper, drawing her pants slowly down her legs. Her pale pink underwear taunted him with how delicate they were – offset by her dark skin and flushed face, she was a vision. “God,” he murmured. He bent to press a kiss just above the elastic.

“Adam, _please_!” Allura tucked her thumbs in the waistband and tugged them down to join her pants around her knees. “Touch me!”

He took a deep breath and tried not to panic, thinking about touching his girlfriend for the first time. “Alright. I’ve heard that there’s a part called a clit that is really amazing if you touch it. I’ll try to find it for you…” He parted her folds and ran his finger through the wetness that had gathered at her opening, trying to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head at the overwhelming feeling of silk and heat. He brushed over a nub of flesh at the apex of her opening and Allura cried out, grabbing the sides of the couch. Immediately, Adam removed his hands from her. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, concerned.

“No! Do it again, please,” she begged.

He found the same spot again, circled around it, and started rubbing along the smooth skin.

Allura wailed as her body shook with ecstasy.

“Damn,” Adam murmured admiringly.

~*~ ~*~

##  **Present Day**

“Please, _please,_ one of you get inside me.” Allura gripped the pillow above her head. “I need to be filled.”

“Me first?” Shiro asked and Adam nodded. Shiro shucked his pants and underwear before crawling back on top of her. “Feels strange to not be reaching for a condom at this point,” he muttered, testing that Allura was stretched enough with two fingers. “A little bit of lube, I think. Adam?”

“Coming right up.” Adam rolled over to his bedside table, rummaged around in the drawer, and rolled back with a bottle. “Nothing too exotic. Aloe Vera soothing lube,” he said to the others, squirting a bit onto his hand and coating Shiro’s length with it. “Need a pillow for your hips, love?”

“No thanks.” Allura made grabby hands at Shiro. “Please?”

“You were never all that patient at this point and that hasn’t changed at all,” Shiro teased her. He slid home easily, dropping his head to her shoulder. “Ohhhhh fuck this feels good.”

“Tell me,” demanded Adam.

“Hot, wet, smooth.” Shiro pumped his hips once and his moan mingled with Allura’s. “Feels so different than when wearing a condom.”

“Shiro, please! Faster?” Allura bucked her hips, trying to get him to move.

“Patience yields focus.” Shiro grinned down at her.

“Adam?” Allura whimpered.

“Deep breaths, darling. Shiro will make you feel good, I promise.” Adam brushed wisps of hair off her forehead. He leaned over her and brought her into a deep kiss that made her toes curl.

Not to be outdone, Shiro picked up the pace, starting out slow and culminating in a fast, pounding rhythm that left both Allura and he gasping for air.

Shiro hiked up one of Allura’s legs to wrap around his waist, changing the angle and hitting her g-spot on each thrust.

Allura’s eyes widened. “Shirohhhhhhhh!” she cried out, writhing under his grasp.

“God, Allura,” panted Shiro. “You’re – _fuck_ – so sensitive. Hang on, honey, I’m almost there.” Three more thrusts and he spilled deep inside her, triggering a third orgasm from Allura.

~*~ ~*~

##  **Flashback - University**

**September, continued**

Shiro was yanking on a tank when he heard a soft rapping on his door.

“One second!” he raised his voice to be heard through the wooden panelling. He grabbed his wet towel off the floor and hung it on a hook on the back of the door before turning the handle. “Welcome to my humble abode,” he said as he swept his arm in the general direction of his room.

Allura stepped in and glanced around the tiny room. “It’s very similar to mine,” she offered. “Except you don’t have any pictures up on your walls yet.”

Shiro nodded and indicated a short stack of boxes in one corner. “I have some in one of these. Graduation photos with my friends and a couple of my brother and I mucking about this summer with our parents. It’s on my list of to-dos.” He chuckled lightly. “Did you still want some tea, or did you want to help me finish unpacking?”

“Why not both?” Allura shrugged, the neck of her oversized tee falling off her shoulder and revealing nothing but smooth skin. “Point me in the direction of the kettle, I’ll go get some water to boil, and you can start on the first box.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Shiro reached up over his head to the shelves running around the room and grabbed his kettle. When he turned to give it to Allura, he noticed her eyes jump up from waist-height back to his face. He grinned. “With your help, I’ll be done in no time. Thanks, honey.”

Allura blushed lightly at the nickname and quickly left the room.

Shiro nudged the doorstop into place with his foot, holding the door open, before turning to the top box. “Let’s see if I can finish this one before she returns, hmm?” he mumbled to himself as he cut through the tape holding it together.

When Allura got back to the room, Shiro was on his tip toes, pushing a full box onto the top shelf in the corner of the room. She waited until he had succeeded – and after staring at his flexing ass in his pyjama pants – until she announced her presence. “What was in that one?”

Shiro startled. “I didn’t hear you come back in! That was extra blankets, winter coat, and sweatshirts. Not needed until November at the earliest.”

“Ah,” she hummed in agreement. She plugged the kettle into the outlet next to Shiro’s desk and eyed the shelving. “Mugs?” she asked when they were not immediately apparent.

“Behind the plates,” Shiro indicated the correct shelf. “The tea bags are in the next block.” He cut through the tape on the final box. “Of course. Books.” He smiled. “And the pictures.” He held up a file folder.

“Great!” Allura stretched to reach behind the plates, her cropped shirt lifting with her arm’s reach.

Shiro tried not to stare at the expanse of skin revealed, including the soft fullness of the underside of her bare breast. He blinked and turned back to the box, lifting and carrying it over to his desk, next to which were the empty shelves he had been saving for his books.

Allura peeked into the box as she brought the mugs and tea over to the kettle. “Will you have room for your textbooks with all of those?” she teased.

“These are more important than textbooks. I’m only hoping to be a vet.” Shiro grinned at his joke.

“No way!” Allura gaped at him. “Me too!”

“You have got to be kidding me!” Shiro ripped open the top drawer of his desk, grabbed the top paper and slapped it down on top of his books. “Here’s my schedule. How do we match up?”

Allura studied it. “We start off well; Biology together tomorrow morning. Beyond tomorrow’s Chemistry lab in the afternoon, I honestly don’t remember what I’ve got. We’ll compare tomorrow?”

“That would be great! Do you want to be my lab partner for Chemistry?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Allura hedged, raising one eyebrow. “You’re someone who values fiction books over textbooks. How can I trust you’ll be able to do that work?”

Shiro spluttered indignantly. “I was _joking_!”

Allura giggled and Shiro relaxed. “Sure, I’ll be your lab partner.”

“You’re going to kill me,” muttered Shiro, pushing the box of books to the back of the desk to unpack later. He grabbed the file folder of pictures and waved them at Allura. “Want to help me make this place feel more like home?”

“Sticky tack?” Allura asked absently, taking the folder and opening it to the first picture. She spread out the pictures on the bed, cooing at the pictures of Shiro and his much younger brother wrestling on the beach and hiking through a forest.

While Shiro shuffled through his desk drawers – “I’m sure I put it in here somewhere!” – Allura arranged the pictures on the bed, the ones with his family in the centre surrounded by those of his friends.

“There.” Allura nodded satisfactorily. “Now we just have to put them up on the wall in this order.”

“I like it.” Shiro smiled at her. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He handed her half the sticky tack.

“How high up do you think we should put them?” Allura asked, considering the bare wall beside his bed.

“I don’t want to crumple any if I’m leaning against the wall,” Shiro said slowly. “So why don’t we start at the bottom about… here… and work our way up?”

The plan agreed upon, they started putting up pictures, each taking half. Shiro told Allura stories about each picture as they put them up, and soon they were laughing and hanging onto the wall for support.

“Ohhhh,” gasped Allura, taking a deep breath through her giggles. “Your friend Curtis sounds _so_ much like my friend Adam! He would _totally_ have done that if he’d thought of it.”

“Yeah?” Shiro looked up at her from bending down to pick up the last picture. “He sounds great.”

“You _would_ think so.” Allura stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the picture out of his hand. “Last picture up at the top!” She stuck four pieces of the sticky tack to the corners of the picture and stretched up against the wall to press the picture in place.

“Sure you can reach?” asked Shiro, letting his gaze roam over her body before blinking and turning to the kettle. “I think the water boiled a while ago. Should I restart it?”

Allura glanced down. “Nah, I think it should be fine as is. We don’t have to wait for the water to cool before we can drink the tea.”

“Good point.” Shiro poured the water in the mugs and dropped a tea bag in each. “Your tea is served, milady.”

“Oh thank you kind sir,” Allura grinned, curtseying on the bed, wobbling and falling off.

Shiro leapt to catch her, suddenly finding himself with an armful of Allura pressed up against his chest.

“Wow, thanks!” Allura slid down his body to put her feet on the floor. “It would have seriously sucked to break an ankle the night before my first university class ever!” She pulled back slightly, revealing that her shirt had been pulled up above her breasts by the combination of her fall and the slide down Shiro’s body.

“Umm…” Shiro started to say.

“So, tea?” Allura pulled back further.

Shiro slammed his eyes closed. “Shirt,” he gasped weakly.

“What?” Allura was puzzled until she felt the air brush over her newly bared skin. “Oh!” Quickly, she pulled her shirt back down. “Sorry. I’m not used to bouncing around in this shirt.”

“No need to apologize.” Shiro opened his eyes again. “I am definitely not opposed to nakedness, but only if it’s consensual.”

“What a coincidence,” teased Allura. “I am not opposed to consensual nakedness either.”

“So if I were to take off my shirt right now, would you be alright with that?” Shiro grinned playfully.

“Definitely!” squeaked Allura.

In a flash, Shiro’s shirt was discarded on the floor. “Are we flirting? Am I reading the signals right?”

“Yes.” Allura stared, transfixed by Shiro’s torso. She brought her fingertips close to one pec. “Can I touch you?”

Shiro spread his arms wide. “Go for it.”

Allura closed the distance between her hand and his body, spreading her fingers out over the smooth skin and hard muscle. She trailed her fingers down to trace over his defined abdomen, goosebumps following in their wake. “Feel good?” she murmured questioningly.

“Yeah,” breathed Shiro. “Can I return the favour?”

In lieu of responding, Allura pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the bed. She immediately returned to her exploration of Shiro’s body.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Shiro whispered, mesmerized. “I want to worship you with every part of me.”

“I could be amenable to that.” Allura caught sight of the still open door over Shiro’s shoulder. “If you close the door?”

“Just making sure you knew you could make a quick getaway if you wanted to,” Shiro joked, going to the door and closing it. As he turned, an article of clothing hit him in the face. It was Allura’s shorts.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Allura purred, reclining on his bed.

Shiro shucked his pants on the way back over to the bed, crawling on top of her. “You’re sure? I know my size can be intimidating.”

“Now you’re just fishing for compliments,” Allura teased. He fingers encircled his girth. “You’re more than adequate, but I’ve been with bigger.” She gave a light pump along his shaft.

“Not what I meant,” gasped Shiro, his head sagging as pleasure zinged through his body. “Seriously, Allura. Tell me before I cross any lines. I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

She took his face in her hands and gazed into his eyes. “I know we’ve just met, but I trust you.” She brushed her lips gently over his. “And more than that, I desperately want you. Please tell me you have condoms.”

“I do, although I think my friends gave them to me as a gag gift.” Shiro nodded towards his bedside table.

“Shiro, is this your first time?”

“No. But it will be my first time with you.”

“I’m already naked and in your bed. You don’t have to throw me any more lines.”

“Not a line, sweetheart. I’m not that smooth.”

Allura ran her fingers over his shoulders and biceps. “Hmm, I’m not so sure about that.”

“Not as smooth as you.” Shiro nuzzled into her neck, mouthing her collarbone and teasing his way up to behind her ear. “I want to find every spot that makes you tingle.”

Allura squirmed underneath him. “One!” she gasped, her fingernails digging into Shiro’s broad shoulders.

“Right here?” Shiro kissed the spot right behind her jaw. Allura’s hips jumped, making contact with his thigh. “You really like that one, hmm?” He lowered his body to cover hers. “You can grind on me. Will you come like this or do I need to find another spot?” He shifted his weight onto one arm, freeing up his hand to roam over her body.

“More?” whimpered Allura. She wrapped a leg around Shiro’s thighs, rubbing up against him desperately.

“Your breast fits so perfectly in my hand,” Shiro rumbled. He lifted its weight gently and rubbed a thumb over her nipple. “Do you like that?”

“It’s not really a thing for me,” Allura replied. “Try again.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Pity.” His hand skirted down her ribs, trying not to tickle, until it landed on her raised leg. He cupped around her ass and squeezed.

“Oh yeah,” groaned Allura. “Hold me like that.”

“Yeah?” Shiro said breathlessly. The head of his cock rubbed against her other hip bone as she tightened the grip her leg had on him.

“Mmhmm, Shiro,” she moaned. “I feel so empty. Can you fill me up?”

“Fingers?”

“No, I want your cock.” Allura reached between them, rubbed her fingers through her folds, and brought the soaking wet digits up to Shiro’s mouth. “I’m weeping for you.”

Shiro lapped up her offering, his eyes rolling back into his head at her flavour. “Next time, I’m spending an hour with my head between your thighs,” he vowed with a growl, reaching for a condom and lube. He quickly covered and lubed up his cock, wasting no time before hovering over Allura again. “This position okay?”

“Yes, just get in me already,” she replied impatiently.

“Your wish…” Shiro lined up “…is my command.” He pushed inside her slowly, every inch feeling like a marathon. Fully seated inside her, he took a breath before pulling back and thrusting in.

“God yes, harder!” Allura cried out.

Shiro snapped his hips into her again and again, hitting deep within her.

“Faster, Shiro! Yes, yes, _yes_!”

“Flip over.” Shiro adjusted his position, sitting back on his heels and letting Allura get on her hands and knees.

She wiggled her bum at him playfully. “You just going to stare or are you going to fuck me?”

Shiro took hold of her with an iron grip on her hips. He re-entered her in one smooth thrust and did not hesitate in following her orders, aggressively pistoning his hips into her hard and deep.

Allura wailed. “Oh god, keep going! There, yes, _fuck_ , Shirohhhhh!”

“You feel so good, honey,” panted Shiro. “Come here.” He lifted her torso up and banded an arm around her waist to hold her against his body. He brushed her hair to the side and latched onto the glistening skin behind her jaw. His free hand trailed down her body to graze over her slit. He slid two fingers between her folds, one on either side of his swiftly moving cock. “Look how well you take me,” he murmured in her ear.

“Shiro, you’re going to make me come,” whimpered Allura.

“Yes, come for me.” He pressed hard on either side of her clit and rubbed his fingers together. “Come on, let go.”

“Oh my _gooooooooooodddddd_!” Allura cried, her back bowing even against Shiro’s iron grip around her waist.

Her contracting muscles squeezed Shiro’s cock. His hips faltered in their rhythm as he joined her in orgasm.

“Damn,” he panted.

Allura’s body trembled in his arms, aftershocks coursing through her muscles. “Yeah, definitely not your first time.”

Shiro gently laid her down on the bed, his softening cock slipping from her making them both shudder. He reached over the side of the bed to dispose of the condom in the garbage can as Allura rolled over onto her back.

“So.” Allura smiled at him.

“A needle pulling thread.” Shiro propped himself up on one elbow, lying on his side next to her.

“La.”

“A note to follow So.”

“Tee.”

“Oh shit, the tea!”

~*~ ~*~

##  **Present Day**

“Do you feel him filling you up? Suck it all in, love.” Adam rubbed a hand low on her belly. “Do you want to go again?”

“In another position?” queried Allura.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” reassured Shiro.

“Can I be doggy style, but on top of Shiro?” Allura asked shyly. “I like the idea of being completely surrounded by you two.”

“I’d like that, too.” Adam kissed her gently.

In a smooth move, Shiro flipped he and Allura over until she was straddling him.

Adam moved behind her and pulled her hips up. “Ready for me to rock your world?” he joked.

“I’m ready. Hurry up. I can feel Shiro’s cum leaking out of me.” Allura tossed her hair over her shoulder impatiently. “Oh _fuck_ ,” she groaned as Adam filled her. “I forgot how big you are.”

“Am I hurting you?” Adam hesitated on the slow slide in. “Do you need to stretch some more?”

“No, I’m fine. It feels amazing.” She thrust her hips back, impaling herself on his cock, her breath whooshing out of her lungs. “Fuck, Adam. I’ve missed how you fill me.”

“Should I be insulted?” asked Shiro below her, a half smile curving his lips.

“Not in the slightest.” Allura leaned forwards again to kiss him. “Different feeling, different needs being met, feels amazing from both of you.”

Adam shifted slightly, gripping her hips. “Slow and deep, hard and fast; how do you want me, darling?”

“Fast and deep.” Allura slid her arms under Shiro to grab his shoulders and anchor herself. “I’m ready for you.”

He started a bruising rhythm, yanking her hips back as he thrust forwards. Allura was whimpering in seconds.

“Yes, yes, Adam, _YES_!” she cried out as she bounced. “You’re going to make me come!”

“Not until I say you can,” Adam got out between gritted teeth. “I’m close. You feel amazing. Just… hang… on… NOW!” He practically roared at the end. He held Allura close as he pulsed inside her, her walls clamping down around him as she shook through her own orgasm. “Fuck,” he murmured, pressing his forehead against her back. “Damn, this whole evening was amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by [totesunrepentant](https://totesunrepentant.tumblr.com).


	3. Chapter 3

**May, present day**

_It’s ovulation day!_

Shiro grinned at his phone as he read Allura’s text that morning. “The window is open, so’s that door! I didn’t know they did that anymore!” he sang under his breath as he made his way out of his parked car and into the office.

Dropping a box of doughnuts behind the front desk, he sang out loud, “Who knew we owned a thousand salad plaaaaaaates!”

“Someone’s in a good mood this morning,” Pidge said, grabbing a doughnut in passing.

“Or you’ve had too much sugar already. Let me take away the temptation.” Lance swooped down and picked up the entire box, ready to cart it away.

Hunk rescued the box, returning it to its original position next to Coran. “I thought the line was ‘eight thousand salad plates’. What are we celebrating?”

“It’s a beautiful day!” enthused Shiro, beaming.

The three vet techs turned to the window to regard the downpour outside, as if it had turned into bright sunshine in the last two seconds. Pidge raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, I’m all for rainy days,” began Lance. “But early May showers are cold.” He shivered. “Give me a warm summer rain, and I’ll agree that it’s a beautiful day.”

“Rain is good for crops and flowers, especially in spring,” continued Hunk. “But beautiful? Shiro, are you alright?”

“Do you need to lie down?” asked Pidge.

Shiro grinned. “I’m just having a great day.” He spotted Allura coming out of her office and strode over to her with a jelly filled doughnut. “Still your favourite?” he asked, waving it in front of her eyes.

“Depends on the day,” she teased.

His face drooped slightly and she giggled and made grabby hands towards it. “Gimme! Even if it’s not my favourite, I still love them. Thanks Shiro.” Powder dusted her upper lip and nose after her first bite. “Mmm, raspberry. You do know me well.”

Hunk surreptitiously handed her a napkin on his way to one of the examination rooms and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. “What? Can’t a girl powder her nose?”

~*~ ~*~

That evening, Adam greeted Allura at their door with a quick kiss. “Hello darling. Have a good day at work?”

“Everyone was pretty hyped up on sugar, so the office was a bit chaotic.” Allura giggled. “Shiro’s good mood was infectious. It definitely brightened up a gloomy day. You?”

“Eh, same old, same old.” Adam led her into the house. “Have you eaten?”

“A little. I was nervous.” Allura played with the ends of her hair. “Can I get something afterwards?”

“Still nervous?” Adam stroked down her arm. “Tell me.”

“Oh, it’s nothing big. Mostly excited. Nervous about conceiving. You know.”

“Yeah, I get that. But don’t worry.” He gave her a warm smile. “I’m having fun. Shiro is having fun. And you’re having fun. Conception will be a bonus, whenever that happens.”

“Why are you still out here talking?” Shiro’s voice preceded his presence. He stepped into view, wearing only a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, water dripping down his torso. “We’ve got a bed and three warm, willing bodies ready to rock each other’s socks off. What are we waiting for?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Adam groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. “Takashi, that was _terrible_.”

“I can almost forgive the horrible pickup line when you deliver it dressed like _that_ ,” said Allura, her eyes tracing down Shiro’s abs. She left Adam’s embrace, walking over to Shiro. “This looks familiar,” she said, her finger tapping her lip thoughtfully. “Oh, yes,” she hummed, let her palm graze down his body, goosebumps following in its wake. “The first day we met. A bit of a Schrödinger’s towel that day, though.”

Shiro chuckled hoarsely. “Only to you, sweetheart. I was fully aware.”

“Hmm.” She tucked her fingers under the edge of the towel and yanked, pulling it away from his body, and dashed towards the bedroom with it trailing behind her.

Shiro stood, stunned for only a second, before whipping around and giving chase, Allura’s giggles turning into shrieks of laughter as he caught her at the doorway to the bedroom.

“Naughty girl,” he murmured darkly. “I think a little punishment is in order, what do you think, Adam?”

“Don’t drag me into this. I enjoyed the show just as much, I think.” Adam snickered as he followed them.

“Orgasm denial,” Shiro growled into Allura’s neck, biting down lightly. “No cumming until one of us comes inside you.”

“Worth it!” gasped Allura, squirming in his firm hold.

Shiro’s free hand worked open her jeans and pushed them down, her underwear joining them in bunching around her upper thighs. Using his knee, he spread her legs as far as he could as his finger started a furious rhythm over her clit.

Adam inched his way around them, shucking his clothes before sitting on the bed for a good view.

“Shiro!” Allura whined, hips jerking. Her hands grasped at his strong forearm banded around her waist. “Shiro, please!” she gasped.

“Nope.” Shiro removed his fingers and gave her a gentle push towards Adam. “Strip her.”

Allura stumbled towards Adam, legs trapped in her clothes, her nerve endings singing.

Quickly and efficiently, Adam divested her of all her clothing, tossing them into his pile on the floor.

“On the bed,” Shiro ordered.

She settled on her back in the middle, Adam cuddling up to her side.

Shiro prowled onto the bed, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. “You are going to have to remember that patience yields focus. You are not allowed to come until I say so.”

Allura nodded vigorously.

“Suck,” he ordered, two fingers in front of her mouth. Once she had gotten them sloppy with saliva, he inserted one and then the other, twisting and scissoring her open. His thumb stroked around her clit in an off-tempo rhythm to his pumping fingers. “You feel good, honey. Just relax and let your body take over.”

“Ohhhhhh,” Allura moaned, tossing her head back and forth on the pillow. “More!”

“Harder? Faster?” Adam asked.

“Wider,” she whimpered. “More!”

Shiro grabbed the lube Adam tossed him and slicked up a third finger, plunging them back into her eager opening.

Adam ran a finger slowly over her mouth as her lips widened on a silent moan. “Feel good, darling?” At her vigorous nod, he chuckled, sliding his fingers down her body, goosebumps following in their wake. He offered up his index for Shiro to suck on before running it around Allura’s lower lips, finding the gap between Shiro’s three fingers and wiggling inside to join them.

“Ohhhh yessssss,” Allura gasped, her fingers digging into the comforter and rumpling it up. “Feels so good!”

“Yeah?” Adam asked breathlessly, his arm at an awkward angle to get his finger twisted into her just right. “Think you can take more?”

“No. Maybe. I don’t know.” Allura tossed her head back and forth as sensations assaulted her. “Yes. More. I want to feel full!”

Adam glanced at Shiro, one eyebrow raised. Shiro shrugged, lips quirking up. “Let’s see how you feel with this,” he said to her, slicking up his pinky and sliding it in with his other fingers. He watched in awe as her body sucked him in, the width of the knuckles at the top of his palm stopping his hand from going any further.

Allura bucked her hips. “Oh my god, yes. I want it. Shiro, please!” Her cries ended on a whine. Her hips pushed down, trying to force Shiro further inside her.

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ve got you, love.” Adam brushed his hand over her hips, gripping one firmly. “Takashi just needs to add some more lube. We don’t want to hurt you.”

Once lube was added to the rest of his hand, Shiro pulsed his arm forward, encountering very little resistance. His eyes widened as he thrust a few times, the last inward push slipping his thumb in as well; her body accepting his whole fist. “Fuck, honey,” he whispered, awed. “I think both of us could fit inside you at the same time.” He thrust a few more times, admiring the stretch. “Does this feel okay? Do you want to try?”

“Feels so good! Shiro, let me cum!” Allura wailed, her walls clenching around Shiro’s hand.

Adam chuckled. “Not yet, darling. Do you want to cum with both of us inside you?” He raised his eyebrow at Shiro again, disbelieving the words that were falling from his mouth. “Both?” he mouthed.

Shiro nodded, tipping his head slightly.

“Fuck, that would feel amazing.” Adam nipped at Allura’s collarbone. “Love? Answer me. Use your words.”

“Yes, yes! I want you both!” Allura managed to say. “Fill me up.”

After some manoeuvering, the three lovers managed to get into position, Shiro on his back, Allura straddling him, and Adam hovering over both of them.

“I feel so empty,” Allura practically sobbed. “Hurry.”

Shiro pressed a kiss to her temple. “Slide down on me, honey. Then Adam will fill you up.”

Allura joined with Shiro and wiggled in place. “Are you sure you’re inside me?”

“Ouch.” Shiro laughed. “I’m not _that_ small!”

“Arch your back, darling,” Adam grabbed her hips and lined himself up. “I think she’s just _that_ stretched.” Slowly, he slid home, joining the three of them together. He paused, letting everyone breathe. “Feel okay?”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh,” Allura dropped her head to Shiro’s shoulder. “ _Yes!_ Move, please. Fill me up again and again!”

“Shiro? You good?”

“Yes!” A punched out gasp escaped Shiro’s lungs. “God, yes, just…” He shifted his hips a tiny bit, experimenting with the amount of movement he could make with his legs tangled.

Groans from the other two greeted his aborted thrust.

“Hang on, Takashi. I got this.” Adam slowly withdrew and thrust back in, hard. The feel of his husband’s familiar cock against his own, trapped as Allura squeezed them tighter together, was making his head spin. “I am not going to last long like this. You both feel so good.”

“Keep it up, and neither will I.” Shiro rubbed a hand over Allura’s shoulders. “Honey? You can come whenever you want.”

“I want!” Allura panted. “Keep going. Adam! Yes, yes, _yes_!” she moaned loudly.

“Oh my god,” Adam mumbled. “You’re going to kill me with your sounds.”

“You’re going to make me cum! Adam! Shirohhhhhhhhhhh!” Allura quaked between them, her internal muscles clamping down as she rocketed through her orgasm.

Adam managed two shallow thrusts before he joined her, feeling Shiro’s cock pulse underneath him and the sensation of more fluid joining with his. “Fuuuuck,” he dragged out the word, his brain slowly restarting.

“That was incredible.” Shiro leaned up to kiss his husband over Allura’s shoulder. “You okay, sweetheart?”

Allura shuddered between them, her muscles fluttering around where they were still joined together. “ _More_ than okay.” She stretched like a cat between them. “I feel so full.”

“I don’t think we’ll be able to do this very often. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you stretch this much.” Shiro pressed a kiss to her temple.

Allura moaned and nodded in agreement. “You’re probably right. But damn did this feel good.”

“I hope it will still feel good tomorrow,” Adam said, kissing the knobs of her spine at the base of her neck. “Do you want a massage?”

Allura giggled. “Isn’t that what started this whole thing? Shiro _massaging_ me open?”

“Hmm, perhaps.”

~*~ ~*~

**A couple weeks later**

Shiro and Adam were woken up by simultaneous text messages from Allura.

Blinking blearily, Shiro grabbed his phone and opened the app. He stared at the image of a white stick with blue markings that took up the full screen.

Adam peeked over his bare shoulder rather than grabbing his own phone. “Wait. Is that…?”

Shiro blinked a few more times before the image made sense. A plus sign in blue on a white stick could only mean one thing.

“Oh my god,” he whispered. “We’re going to be fathers!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read Part 1 of Summer Nights, this chapter is almost completely taken from that story. It's not plagiarism if it's from myself and I acknowledge it, right?

**August**

“I want to tell them this weekend.” Allura looked shyly up at the two men from the twelve-week ultrasound picture on the table between them. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Absolutely.”

“It’s your body that’s going through nine months of rearranging and stress. It’s up to you when to tell other people.” Adam laid a hand over hers. “At the cottage this weekend is perfect.”

“You don’t want to let Keith know ahead of time, Shiro?” Allura asked. “He’s your brother, after all. Your only living family.”

Shiro frowned. “The people we work with have become like my family. You two, well, three now,” he glanced adoringly at Allura’s still-flat tummy, “are my family. Keith knows how much I care about all of you. He won’t be upset to find out at the same time as the rest of my family.”

Adam clapped his hands together. “Then it’s settled. Do you have a plan on how to tell them?”

“Oh, I’ll think of something.” Allura grinned.

~*~ ~*~

“I’d like to play Charades tonight,” said Allura on the third night at the cottage. “Any objections?”

“That sounds like fun,” said Hunk. “Two teams, or independent?”

They decided on keeping score independently, to avoid any one team from taking over.

“Ten words.”

“Second word.”

“Flying!”

“Flapping!”

“Chicken?”

“Bird!”

“Yes!”

“Fifth word.”

“Palm.”

“Hand!”

“Got it!”

“Sixth word.”

“Hit!”

“Baseball.”

“Beat!”

“Seventh word.”

“Two!”

“Tenth word.”

“Hill.”

“Pile.”

“Tree.”

“I’m so confused!”

“Ten seconds left, Hunk.”

“Wait, wait! I got it!!” Pidge exclaimed. “A bird in the hand beats two in the bush!”

“Yes!” Hunk cheered.

“Wow, obscure much?” laughed Lance.

“My turn!” Pidge got up from the floor.

“Six words.”

“First word.”

“Two!”

“Third word.”

“Pot!”

“Stir!”

“Yourself?”

“Cook!”

“Fourth word.”

“Stink.”

“Rotten.”

“Spoil!”

“Too many cooks spoil the broth!” shouted Lance. He gave Pidge a high five as he took their place.

“Six words.”

“First word.”

“Kill.”

“Kill two birds with one stone!”

“Aw man, Hunk!” Lance whined. “I barely got a turn!”

“Don’t pick such an easy one next time!” Hunk said, taking his place in the centre of the room.

Everyone laughed. The game continued on.

“Last one for me, I think,” said Allura, yawning as she stood.

“Seven words.”

“First word.”

“I.”

“Fourth word.”

“Knead.”

“Bread.”

“Small bread?”

“Roll?”

“Bun!”

“Fifth word.”

“In!”

“Seventh word.”

“Open!”

“Door?”

“Hot?”

“Oven!”

“Oh my god,” whispered Lance.

Allura winked at him.

“Oh my god!!” Lance shouted. “I have a bun in the oven!?”

“That’s right!” Allura beamed and placed her hands over her belly.

“That’s amazing!” cried Hunk.

“Umm, not to sound insensitive, but…” Lance trailed off.

“Who’s the father?” Allura asked cheekily. She pointed at Shiro and Adam. “They are.”

“What!?” squeaked Lance. “That’s… Wow!”

“That’s really incredible, Allura.” Pidge got up to give her a hug. “That’s such a selfless thing to do.”

“For real?” asked Hunk, eyes wide.

“Yes, for real,” confirmed Shiro.

“I’m going to be an uncle?” Keith asked, dazedly. He grinned. “That’s pretty big news.”

“We don’t know much yet, other than the baby has a good strong heartbeat and is about twelve weeks along. Allura had an ultrasound last week and we got a picture if you want to see.” Adam pulled out his phone with a laugh at the clamour to see the little fetus. “We’re nicknaming the baby ‘Lion’, for now. We thought it was fitting.”

“So cute!” Lance exclaimed. “Look at the little legs!”

“Fetuses look like big-headed aliens,” observed Pidge. “They live among us!”

“On that note, I think it’s time for all of us parents-to-be to go to bed,” Shiro said, giving Allura a meaningful look. “You’re exhausted from growing a human, and the doctor said it’s only going to get worse.”

“Ugh, but I feel fine!” protested Allura.

“I hate to be ‘that guy’,” said Adam apologetically, “but remember last night? You were fine until BAM! You were dry-heaving over the toilet while I held your hair.”

Allura blushed, looking ashamed. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll go to bed.”

“Take care of yourself,” advised Coran. “You’re the only thing keeping that little life alive inside of you. They deserve the best.”

“Thanks, Coran.” Allura moved to the stairs. “I forget sometimes that my body isn’t capable of its usual routine.”


	5. Chapter 5

**September**

The three parents-to-be sat in the waiting room chairs at the ultrasound clinic. Shiro’s knee bounced rhythmically between them.

“Are you nervous?” asked Adam, putting his hand gently on his husband’s knee.

“Excited, I think,” replied Shiro. “We get to see the little Lion again. They check to make sure everything is growing alright. And we might get to find out the sex…if the baby cooperates.”

A slow grin spread across Adam’s face. “The baby.”

“Yeah.” Shiro’s expression matched Adam’s.

“You two are going to be such great parents,” Allura cooed. “You’re already so in love.”

“Allura Altea?” asked a technician at the door. “We’re ready for you.”

“Excellent.” Allura got gracefully to her feet, followed eagerly by both men.

“Only the father is allowed in,” said the technician, putting out a cautioning hand.

Allura frowned. “After last time, they said they would put a note on my file. I’m their surrogate. They are both the fathers. If anyone shouldn’t be in there, it’s me.”

“Apologies. Come on in.” The technician turned and led them down the long corridor. “It’s standard procedure to only have one person in the room for the extensive ultrasound. Obviously, there are exceptions, like in your case.” She gestured to the last room on the left. “Number 8, please.”

They filed in, Allura taking a seat on the examination bench. The room was the same as the others they had visited previously; dim lighting, a salt lamp on the long desk against the wall, computer with unfamiliar buttons beside the bench, and a monitor on the wall for the viewing pleasure of the patient.

Adam sat in the lone chair, Shiro standing behind him.

The technician turned off the overhead light and settled herself on the stool in front of the computer.

Allura shifted into a reclining position, pulled her sweater and tank top up under her breasts, and tugged her pants down below her hips.

“A little lower, please.” The technician briskly tucked a paper towel under the fold of Allura’s pants. She squirted a large dollop of warmed gel over her lower abdomen and the room held its breath in anticipation.

“There you are,” murmured the technician as the baby appeared on the screen.

Everyone’s eyes were transfixed on the monitor as the technician examined the little body in great detail. Every angle, every bone, and every organ was pictured and measured.

“Do you want to find out the sex?” She finally asked.

“Yes please!” the men chorused.

“It’s not a one hundred percent guarantee,” cautioned the technician. She rolled the ultrasound wand over another part of Allura’s stomach. “But it looks like you’re having a boy. You can see the little penis line there.”

“A boy,” echoed Shiro, stunned.

“Wow.” Adam squeezed Allura’s hand.

“It feels more real now, doesn’t it?” she murmured to them.

“Just one last thing. I need to get images of all four chambers of the heart,” the technician said, interrupting their quiet moment. She began manipulating the ultrasound wand around Allura’s belly.

“Ow,” gasped Allura at one particularly hard thrust.

“Sorry.” She didn’t sound sorry. “The baby isn’t in the best position for this. Why don’t you go and empty your bladder. That usually shakes up the baby’s position.”

“Sure.”

Shiro and Adam helped Allura gingerly alight from the examination bench after she had wiped the excess gel from her belly.

“Be right back!” she said cheerfully. “Keep your fingers crossed that this works.”

Allura did return quickly. “I feel much better,” she announced. “I think there was just too much fluid in there for me to be comfortable.”

Shiro chuckled. “Considering how much you had to drink an hour ago, I don’t blame you one bit.”

She resettled on the bench and the technician efficiently set her up again. “Ah, that’s much better,” she said, moving the wand around. “Heartbeat of one fifty-six. There’s chamber one. Aaaaaand two. Three. And,” she jiggled the wand up and down, making Allura giggle, “come on baby, roll over; four.”

“Does it look okay?” Adam asked, concern written on his features.

“Your doctor will be able to tell you for sure, but as far as I’m concerned, everything looks normal.” She wiped the gel off the wand and stuck it back in the holder on the computer. “Here's a picture of your baby. You’re good to go,” she said, and briskly left the room.

“That was…” Allura started.

“Fast? Blunt?” supplied Shiro.

“Almost rude,” decided Allura.

“I’m sure she has a lot of other people to see today,” Adam reassured her.

“I guess not everyone can have a cheerful disposition at all times. I liked our last technician,” she pouted.

“Agreed.”

Shiro drove Allura back to her apartment before pulling into the driveway of his and Adam’s home.

“Hey Shiro,” Adam said thoughtfully. “You know what?”

“What?” replied Shiro, distracted as he manoeuvred the car into the garage.

“We’re having a boy.”

A dopey grin spread across Shiro’s face. “A boy.” He glanced at Adam. “What on earth are we going to name him?”

Adam laughed. “We don’t have to decide right away. Allura’s only 20 weeks along. We still have months to think about it.”

“But seriously, Adam!” Shiro threw the car in park and yanked the keys out of the ignition. He turned to face his husband, distress written all over his face. “This is the thing, the _only_ thing, that we will ever give him that he will have for the rest of his life! It has to suit him perfectly, before we even get to meet him. He has to love it, and we have to love it, and the other kids shouldn’t tease him about it, and what if he hates it? _What if he hates us?_ ”

“Takashi. The love of my life,” Adam said drily. “There will be a time when he hates his name. Everyone goes through that phase. The important thing right now is that _we_ love it. It will suit him because it will be his _name_. And we will take our time to pick the perfect one.”

“Okay. Okay.” Shiro leaned back in the seat, running a hand through his hair. It flopped back into his eyes. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

They made their way into the house.

“I’m not pushing my luck,” Adam tossed over his shoulder with a smirk. “I’m pushing your buttons.”

“Oh really?” Shiro grabbed for Adam, who twisted in his grasp, pinning Shiro to the wall of their entryway.

“Really,” Adam breathed, inches from Shiro’s lips.

“What were we talking about?” asked Shiro, dazed by Adam’s closeness.

“Who cares?” Adam bit gently on Shiro’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before releasing it. “I want to celebrate our son.”

Shiro whined at the slight sting of pain. “That’s kinda weird, isn’t it? Celebrating a baby with sex?”

Shrugging, Adam grinned. “It’s how a baby is made, isn’t it? So why not?”

“Why not indeed?” mused Shiro, chuckling as he let his husband drag him towards the bedroom.

“Strip,” Adam ordered, letting go of Shiro’s hand. He yanked his own sweater off and started on his jeans before Shiro recovered enough to start taking off his own clothes.

“You’re in a rough sort of mood today, aren’t you?” Shiro tugged off his shirt. “I take it you’d like to top?”

“As long as you don’t mind.” Adam shoved his pants and boxers down his legs in one go, unceremoniously kicking them off.

“Mind?” Shiro scoffed. “When have I ever minded– Wait. Don’t answer that,” he finished shyly, remembering certain circumstances. He quickly finished divesting himself of his clothing. “How do you want me?” he asked, hands on hips.

“Any way you want,” mumbled Adam, licking his lips as he stared at his husband’s body. “Have I mentioned you’re gorgeous lately? Because you are.”

Shiro blushed a rosy pink high on his cheekbones. “You’ve already gotten me naked. You don’t have to throw compliments at me as well.”

“Sure I do, babe, if I want to see you glow,” Adam teased. He paused thoughtfully, contemplating Shiro in front of him. “I’ve changed my mind. I want you on the bed, opening yourself up for me.”

“Oh, you want a show?” Shiro asked slyly, giving his hips an exaggerated wiggle before hopping up onto the bed. He prowled up towards the pillows and stretched for the end table, prominently displaying his bum as he searched for the lube.

“Takashi,” growled Adam, deep in his throat.

“Yes?” Shiro asked innocently. “Just getting the proper tools.” He held up the sought-after lube.

“You are a tease.”

“You asked for a show.” Shiro flipped onto his back, legs spread wide. He ran a hand down his abdomen to encircle his half-hard cock, lightly pumping it. “And how am I a tease if I plan on letting you fuck me after?” His thumb dragged over the slit, making his hips jerk and his cock leak a bit. He gathered the fluid on a fingertip. “Want a taste?”

Adam leaned forward eagerly, but Shiro shook his head, smug grin in place. “Nuh uh, you didn’t use your words; you don’t get the treat.” He sucked his finger into his own mouth, humming in satisfaction. “Too bad for you.”

Ignoring the flash of heat in Adam’s eyes, Shiro popped open the lube and drizzled it over his fingers. “One show, coming up.” Keeping eye contact, he reached between his legs and slowly inserted one finger. His breath hitched at the intrusion, but he pressed onwards, feeling his knuckle breach. His eyelids fluttered.

Adam’s fingers clenched into fists at his sides, resisting the urge to touch, to bring pleasure. This was Shiro’s game, and he would play along. His gaze dropped to Shiro’s dexterous fingers – now two were scissoring himself open – and he bit back a groan. “You look so good, babe. You gonna fuck yourself on your fingers?”

“You not feeling up to doing it yourself, old man?” Shiro sounded a little out of breath. “I thought you wanted the honours?”

“What if I had changed my mind? Would you fuck yourself for me? Come all over yourself just because I ask you to?”

Shiro inserted a third finger. “If you really want to miss out on being inside me, fucking into me, feeling this warmth–”

Adam pounced on him, knocking his hand away. “I hope you’re ready for me, Takashi. One day, that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble.”

“One day?” Shiro asked, amusement turning into a groan as Adam slid into him. “Oh fuck, you feel so good.”

“Just good?” Adam started a rough pace, gripping Shiro by the upper thigh to yank him harder against himself. “I want you to feel fucking fantastic.”

“Keep going… like that… and –oh _god_ , Adam– I’m going to feel even better… than that,” gasped Shiro, arching his back.

“Yeah, babe, are you going to come untouched for me?” Adam growled.

“Haven’t… done that… in a while,” Shiro panted. “Oh-god-right-there-don’t-stop-fuck-Adam!” His words compressed together as his nerves went into overdrive.

Adam watched as ropes of white coated Shiro’s abdomen and chest, hips still moving to draw out his husband’s climax. He glanced up at his blissed out expression and lost control, filling Shiro as his own orgasm washed over him.

Later, cleaned up and cuddled on the couch in pyjama pants, Shiro played with the fingers on Adam’s left hand, occasionally rubbing over the golden ring on his fourth finger. “You ever think about how we met?”

“Hmm?” Adam questioned with a hum.

“You know, that Christmas party that Allura dragged me to. The high school reunion.”

“Shiro. Of course I remember how we met.” Adam laughed lightly. “What about it?”

“I’m just glad that I agreed to go. I was beat from exams and all I wanted to do was sleep, but Allura insisted that I go. She wanted me to meet her friends before I left town for Christmas the next day.”

“I’m glad you found the energy to go. I didn’t notice you at first, you know. I was so excited to see my old love, to see if she had changed at all or if she wanted to get back together with me. Then I saw you.” Adam clasped their hands together, effectively stopping Shiro’s light touches. “You may have been dead on your feet, but you were the most beautiful person in the room. I think my soul left my body for a moment.”

Shiro chuckled. “Dramatic.”

“Perhaps.” Adam shook his head. “But the rest of the world ceased to exist. I knew that you were meant for me.”

“How much had you had to drink before we got there?” Shiro teased, pressing a kiss to the underside of Adam’s jaw.

“Yeah, yeah, make fun all you like. You felt the same way.”

Shiro hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe. But not right away. I knew who you were, of course, from the pictures in Allura’s room, so I was mostly excited to meet you because of the stories she told me about you. You seemed like a great person to get to know.”

“And then I ruined it by practically throwing myself at you,” Adam groaned, dropping his head onto the back of the couch.

“I like to think it turned out alright,” said Shiro wryly. “I fell in love with you and am still in love with you after eight years.”

“True.” Adam sat upright again. “Things have seemed to work out in my favour.”

“ _Our_ favour.”

“True,” Adam said again.

“You know, I’ve been thinking…”

“I’m torn,” Adam interrupted, “between saying ‘a dangerous pastime’ and ‘good, that’s important to do’.”

“I’m trying to be serious here.” Shiro half turned around to mock glare at him. “But both could be apt.”

“Okaaaaaay. Carry on,” said Adam cautiously.

“You know that I love you more than anything.” Shiro swallowed hard. “But I think I’ve fallen for Allura again.”

Adam rubbed his husband’s arm as he thought about what had just been said. “I think I feel the same. Do you want to do something about it?”

“I think we should at least tell her. See what she says.”

“Okay.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

~*~ ~*~

“I mean, I’m flattered, and I can see myself feeling the same way if I allow it, but are you sure that you aren’t feeling this way because I’m carrying your child?”

Shiro and Adam stared at her, dumbfounded.

“I guess it’s kinda hard to tell at this time,” Adam pointed out sadly.

“That does add a complication, doesn’t it?” Shiro sighed. “I definitely think we should take things slow, go on dates together and get to know each other even better than we already do.”

Allura considered the idea. “I trust you both with my heart and to keep our lines of communication open. I don’t want to fall for you again, only to lose you _and_ your friendship because you’ve confused your romantic feelings for me with platonic admiration over me carrying your baby.”

“I’m fairly certain that I can tell the difference, but I understand your concerns,” Adam said. “We will definitely do emotional check-ins regularly.”

“That’s all I can really ask,” replied Allura, smiling. “So who wants to plan our first date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rudeness of the technician was my experience at my 20 week ultrasound this time around (minus the whole two fathers thing). I felt really uncomfortable the whole time.
> 
> We are having a boy this time and that's how I decided what they were having in this fic. :)
> 
> Art by [totesunrepentant](https://totesunrepentant.tumblr.com).


	6. Chapter 6

**February**

Allura curled up on the couch beside her boyfriends and stuck her bare leg over both their laps. “Feel! Silky smooth!”

Adam and Shiro made appreciative noises as they ran their fingers over her newly shaved legs.

“Feel better?” teased Adam.

“Much. I was beginning to feel a little too much like a Sasquatch.”

“That comparison will amuse Keith.” Shiro chuckled. “You sure you want to go to the party this afternoon?”

“I’m overdue, not on bedrest.” Allura sighed. “Although I think I’m finally ready to meet little Lion. It’s getting painful to roll over in bed.”

Shiro rolled his eyes at his husband. “‘getting painful’, she says.”

“Well I– oooh.” Allura cut herself off, expression blank. Half a minute later, she checked back in again. “Okay, that was uncomfortable.”

“Was that…” Shiro hardly dared to breathe. “Was that a contraction?”

“Yeah.” Allura grinned. “Yeah, I think it was!”

“I have the app!” Adam fumbled for his phone. “We’ll start tracking them! When do we go to the hospital again?”

“When they’re five minutes apart and last for about two minutes,” Allura answered calmly. “Or until the pain gets to be too much.”

“How much pain do you feel right now?” Shiro asked anxiously. “Is everything ready? Where is your hospital bag?” He moved to get up.

Allura pressed him into the couch with her leg. “Like, zero. Yes. And in the front hall, where it’s been for a month. Everything is ready except for the chargers and snacks. We made a list, remember?”

“Right.” Shiro took a deep breath.

“Adam! Time!” Allura concentrated on her breathing as a new contraction hit. “Okay, that wasn’t so bad.”

“Only twenty seconds long. Let’s see how long in between contractions.” Adam pressed a button on his phone.

“You know what would be a very good thing to have?” Allura asked.

“What? I’ll get it for you!” Shiro jumped to his feet.

“A plastic garbage bag and a towel.” Allura laughed. “My water hasn’t broken yet, and if it does, I don’t want to get the couch all gross.”

“I guess we should tell Lance and Keith that we’re not going to make it to their house-warming party this afternoon,” said Adam, pulling up the text app on his phone.

“But I wanted to go to that!” pouted Allura.

“It’s in the opposite end of the city from the hospital. We’ll have plenty of time to see their house in the future.”

“Ugh,  _ fine _ !”

~*~ ~*~

**8 hours later**

“Okay, this is starting to hurt.” Allura winced as the latest contraction stopped.

“We’re only at six minutes apart, but by the time we get to the hospital, they should admit you,” Adam said, standing. “Come on, love. Let’s get you to the car while you’re not in pain.”

Allura heavily got to her feet, relying on the strength of her partners to lift her. “Oh!” she exclaimed as she exited the house. “I forgot the towel! My water hasn’t broken yet.”

“Relax sweetheart. I’ve got it and your overnight bag. Chargers are in the outside pocket. And here is your purse with your health card.” Shiro indicated each item. “Let me get around you two and I’ll set up the front seat for you, honey.” He quickly placed the bag and towel down on the front seat of the car and helped Allura settle onto it.

“Ooooooh.” Allura winced and took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s go.”

The drive to the hospital was quick, with little traffic at eight in the evening, but felt like forever to the three in the car. Adam drove up to the main entrance and Shiro was out the door before the car was fully stopped. He assisted Allura out of the car and she started walking into the hospital while he grabbed her purse. “You’ll bring her bag in after you park?” he asked Adam. At the returning nod, he dashed after Allura, who had made good progress towards the baby unit.

“You don’t want a wheelchair?” he asked her, once he caught up to her.

“If I sit down, I think I’ll have difficulty standing up again.” Allura perused a sign with directions and turned left. “Besides, isn’t it good for labour to walk? Helps it progress and all that?”

“It’s up to you– whoa!” Shiro caught her around the waist as she lurched into a wall, caught off-guard by a new contraction. “We’ll just wait here until this one passes.”

“Yup. Good idea,” replied Allura breathlessly. She squeezed her eyes closed and counted slowly. In a few minutes, they started walking again. “Let’s try to be quick. I want to at least be in the unit when the next contraction hits, not in a deserted hallway.”

“You set the pace, honey. I can keep up with you.”

Despite Allura’s wish to walk faster, she was struggling to move much faster, and was getting frustrated.

Shiro eyed an abandoned wheelchair in a corner and bit his tongue against suggesting once again that it would be faster if he pushed her.

After stopping twice more to let contractions pass, they made it to the baby unit.

Adam showed up while Allura was checking in, coat half hanging off and hair messed up from removing his hat. “She hasn’t seen a doctor yet? How are you, love?”

They were quickly led down a hallway to a large delivery room. The hall echoed with cries of other women going through their own labour, but once the door was closed, the room was quiet.

“Alright honey,” said the nurse. “Why don’t you hang up your outer gear in the closet and strip down to what you’re comfortable with? My name is Plaxum, and I’ll be taking care of you and your baby tonight.”

As they took off their coats, Plaxum set up the equipment that would be monitoring Allura’s progress. “I have a gown for you if you want it. Some prefer to be naked, which is totally fine. We have a tub for the labour, but you can’t deliver in it, sorry if you wanted a water birth. We just aren’t equipped for that at this hospital.”

“Not to worry, I didn’t really want a water birth,” said Allura cheerfully. She sat on the edge of the bed and shimmied out of her maternity jeans and underwear. She handed those to Shiro and then tossed her shirt and bra at Adam to tuck into her bag.

“Good. We’ll just get you hooked up to this and then we can track the baby’s heart rate and your contractions.” She efficiently strapped two devices to Allura’s prominent belly after helping her to lie down on the bed. “I’m just going to take a quick peek at your dilation.”

Allura spread her knees awkwardly.

“You are three centimetres dilated, so you have a ways to go. What would you like to do?”

“Umm?” Allura floundered.

“First baby? No worries. Would you like an epidural? The anaesthesiologist can come within the next fifteen minutes, but after that, he won’t be available until around eleven.”

“I’d like to try for natural, if you don’t mind,” said Allura.

“Mind? Honey, this is your body. It’s up to you. Why don’t you get in the tub and relax? I’ll start the water for you.” At Allura’s nod, she disappeared into the connected bathroom and water started running.

“You seem pretty calm now that you’re here,” remarked Shiro. “Feel better?”

“Yes. I think we came at the right time.” Allura gritted her teeth through another contraction. “I’m still not sure how I feel about the epidural,” she said, once she was able to speak again.

The water turned off and Plaxum reappeared. “Alright honey, whenever you’re ready. Oh good, you’ve had another contraction.” She examined the print-out. “Looks good. We can take these off you while you are in the tub.” She began to remove the apparatus.

“Oh good.” Allura chuckled. “I was worried I’d have to wear it in there.”

“No, no.” Plaxum smiled. “We do have a waterproof version to track the baby if they’re not regular and the mom still wants to be in the tub, but that won’t be necessary in your case.” She assisted Allura getting out of bed and then let Shiro and Adam help her into the tub.

“Ooooh, jets!” Allura exclaimed happily, pressing a button on the side of the tub.

During her soak, several people came in to talk to her; the delivery doctor, another nurse who would be taking care of the baby once he arrived, and Plaxum all had varying things to mention.

“I really hope you guys are paying attention to anything important,” Allura said to Shiro and Adam when they were alone again. “Because I can barely concentrate.”

The men reassured her that the team was just introducing themselves.

“Okay, good.” Allura tensed as another contraction wracked her body. “I think I want to use the toilet. And I am pretty sure I want that epidural, when the anaesthesiologist gets a chance.”

“Not a problem.” Adam helped her out of the tub while Shiro wrapped a towel around her shoulders. “I’ll go let the nurse know you’re considering it.”

“I’ll give you some privacy and find something else to do,” said Shiro, backing out the door behind Adam.

“Could you get me some water, please?” Allura asked. “I’m a little thirsty.”

“Yes! I can do that!” Shiro dashed out the door and then realized he had no idea where to go to get her water. “How do I get water?” he asked Plaxum anxiously, interrupting Adam.

“Down the hall to your right is a station with water and ice chips.” Plaxum grabbed his arms before he took two steps. “If this is for Allura, get her the ice chips. It will quench her thirst but not over-fill her belly.”

Shiro nodded and ran off when she relaxed her hold on his arm. He found the station easily and filled a cup with the semi-circular ice before hurrying back to the room. Fortunately, the door was open, because in his haste to leave, he had forgotten to look at the room number.

Allura was back on the bed, strapped to the monitoring device again. “Oh, thank you Shiro!” She took an ice chip and sucked on it happily. “The anaesthesiologist can’t come by for at least another hour, so we’ve got some time to kill. I’m only at four centimetres, so things could take a while in general.”

“Okay.” Shiro sat in the chair beside her bed, next to Adam. “Would you like me to play music?”

“Hmm.” Allura pondered thoughtfully. “No, not really. Can we just talk?”

“Sure, darling. Whatever you want to do.”

~*~ ~*~

**A little over an hour later**

The anaesthesiologist came in and ran through the risks of getting an epidural. Halfway through, another contraction hit and Allura lost all focus of the conversation.

“I consent. Just get it in me!” she gasped.

Plaxum inserted the saline line in her wrist and then held her firmly as the epidural line was inserted in her spine during her next contraction. “You’re doing so well, honey. Almost done. That’s it. Hold me as tight as you need to. Don’t apologize. You’ve got this. And you’re done. Let’s lie you back down and get a catheter in you.”

“Okay.” Allura yawned. “Is it alright if I sleep?”

“Of course.”

“One more ice chip before I do, I think.”

Adam fed it to her and she relaxed on her side while she sucked on it. “Sorry,” she said.

“What for, sweetheart?”

“I don’t know. Not toughing it up through this?”

“Don’t you dare be sorry, love.” Adam squeezed her fingers lightly. “You’re listening to what your body needs and letting Plaxum know. Your comfort is what is most important.”

“We’re definitely not disappointed in you or in anything that you do,” Shiro added. “You’re a rock star.”

Allura yawned again. “Thanks. I love you.” She was asleep before she heard their responses.

~*~ ~*~

Every hour or so, Plaxum gently woke Allura and had her roll over to the opposite side. She was progressing through her labour at a slow but regular pace.

Each time she woke up, Shiro and Adam were doing something different. The first time, they were talking quietly at her bedside. She fell asleep before she heard their conversation.

The second time, Adam was asleep on a cot and Shiro was reading.

The third time, Shiro was the one asleep.

The fourth time, Plaxum woke her a bit more vigorously. “You’re getting close. Do you feel the need to push?”

Allura thought about it for a second, trying to wake up enough to sense her body’s needs. “Oh. Yes, I guess I do.”

“Good girl. We’ll get the bed all set up. Adam, can you help her roll onto her back? Shiro, help me lower the bottom of the bed.”

Between the three of them, the bed was arranged, the stirrups put up, and Allura reclined on her back.

“Okay, legs in the stirrups,” chirped Plaxum. “Oh dear. The left one seems to be loose.”

Allura grimaced as her left leg knocked the stirrup out of position.

“What do we do?” asked Shiro, who was on that side.

“Nothing can be done about that right now.” Plaxum shrugged. “You’ll just have to hold the stirrup as well as her leg.” She motioned to the two men to each take a leg. “Now, you want to assist her in pulling her knees towards her chest.”

“Towards?” asked Allura, confused. “I would have thought I’d be pushing, not pulling?”

“It does sound counter-intuitive, doesn’t it?” Plaxum was sympathetic. “I promise you, this is the best way to do it. Now, during each contraction, you will pull your legs towards you and push down as if you’re having a really big poop. I will count to five for you to push, and then you will break for five. That should give you three pushes per contraction. Sound okay?”

Allura nodded.

“Great. Now, if you feel the need to throw up, let me know. I have a container here for that. Same if you actually do poop. That happens more often than not, so please don’t stress about it.” She glanced over at the print out of the contraction monitor. “All right, take a few deep breaths and get ready to push!”

The next hour passed in a bit of a blur for Allura, pushing and resting by turns.

“Alright, I can see the head. The doctor will be here soon. The next push, I want you to bear down as hard as you possibly can. Ready, honey? Okay. Let’s go. And PUSH!”

Allura grunted with the effort of forcing the head out, gripping tightly to her own knees. She didn’t notice the doctor taking over for the nurse just as the baby slipped out, the head and shoulders being the widest part.

The team worked quickly to unwrap the umbilical cord from around the baby’s torso and shoulder and placed him on her belly.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow,” gasped Allura. “Why do I feel so full? Ow?”

The doctor gave a tug on the cord and the placenta fell out. She poked at it thoroughly, examining it for tears or holes. “The cord was wrapped around the baby considerably, so his delivery pulled the placenta halfway out with him. You should be good now. I’m just going to stitch up some of the tearing here.”

“No husband stitch!” chorused Shiro and Adam.

The doctor looked up at them, affronted. “Of course not!”

Allura giggled tiredly.

The nurses scooped up the baby and brought him over to the corner of the room.

“Go with him,” Allura said, waving a tired hand. “I’m in good hands here. But he’s probably scared.”

“Would you like to do skin-to-skin?” a nurse asked.

“Oh, no, not me. But his dads will, I’m sure.” Allura yawned. “Would it be bad form if I fell asleep?”

“Go ahead, honey. You’ve done a lot of work here,” Plaxum reassured her.

When Allura woke up about half an hour later, Shiro was snuggling the baby and Adam was softly stroking the baby’s back.

“Aww, aren’t you two the best dads in the world?” Allura cooed quietly. “Have you decided on a name?”

“Yeah,” Adam said with a grin. “Leo, after your grandfather.”

“That’s so perfect! Thank you.” Allura felt tears prickling behind her eyes. “Ugh, I told myself I wasn’t going to cry!”

Shiro chuckled quietly. “Blame the hormones. Would you like to hold him?”

“Oh! Can I?” Allura blushed. “I mean, are you sure you don’t want to snuggle him some more?”

“You’re a huge part of his life. You’re his mother.” Adam gently picked up the baby and brought him over to her. “No matter what happens between the three of us, that will never change.”

Allura reached up for Leo and placed him on her chest. “Hello, little lion,” she whispered softly. “Welcome to the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The delivery in this is very similar to the one I experienced with my daughter in 2016. During the time where I timed my contractions at home, I edited a book. Seriously. It kept me relaxed but busy - exactly what you want when you're in labour.
> 
> Yes, the left stirrup was broken and my husband had to hold it as well as my leg during the delivery. Super awkward! I did throw up a lot during pushing. Never having chow mein again. Bleh. I don't remember much about the delivery. It was pretty much a blur. I did fall asleep after the epidural was put in, and was woken around 5 am to push. My nurse was incredible.
> 
> No, we are not considering Leo as a name for our son. I chose Leo for them because his nickname is Lion (Leo the Lion).
> 
> As for their relationship, they are currently seriously dating each other. Allura still has her own place, but she was staying at Shiro and Adam's house for the last month of her pregnancy, and will continue to stay there for at least the first six weeks of Leo's life to make nursing him easier. Then I imagine she goes home but stays over so often that she just gives up and moves in with them. They do all fall in love with each other and are supremely happy with their family of four.


End file.
